Games involving launching objects into the air at a target are popular with children. Children enjoy toys that spin, bounce, vibrate, or otherwise move. In some conventional games involving launching objects at a target, the target typically has been stationary. Often, the game was over when all the objects had been thrown at the target. Further, those games did not differentiate between various objects caught in the target, and if an object was caught, and unless another object knocked it down, it stayed in the target.